The Suprise Talent Show
by arnoldloveshelga4eva
Summary: It's basically about a talent show and Helga sings a special song to Arnold and admits her true feelings how will Arnold respond? READ to find out :-D


I am in no way affiliated with Hey Arnold or Craig Barlett just read on and enjoy the story (  
  
Hi my name is Helga G. Pataki.. I am 14 years old and I am passionitly…burningly in love with Arnold *****. I have loved him since I was three years old and it all started when I met him in front of our preshchool and he said he liked my pink bow ( anyways I have changed a lot from my bullying ways and looks… I did get rid of the unibrow.. I am now 5'5 with a nice shape elbow length golden blonde hair… beautiful blue eyes.. and I DON'T take crap from NO ONE…. Right now my style basically is black platform steve maddens dark rinsed flares and a v neck light blue sweater…I also play tennis, lacross,gymnastics and ballet (shh that's a secret) O MI GOODNESS Arnold looks so GOOD now tee hee hee… His head lost its football shape… he's now 6'2 muscular and still has those heart melting green eyes, and he plays football and he is number 66. ( right now well since Lila moved away he is goin out wit this nasty CHICK named Nicole.. she is 5'3 a wanna be cheerleader thinks she can play lacross.. with fake blonde hair and fake boobs and is on the nasty chunky side with a BIG nose EWWWWWWW… I just don't know what he sees in her I mean its been goin around she gives it up but belive me my Arnold hasn't ( And then there is my best friend in the world Pheobe Hydral… She has changed… she is still super smart… but she dresses stylishy now and let her black hair grow down her back… she also plays tennis.lacross, swimming.. she is MADLY in love with Gerald… who has also grown to 6'2 and he cut his afro. He also plays football with my beloved he is number 67. And my beloved still dosen't know about my love for him… back to my story…  
  
It all started we were in homeroom and mysteriously Mr.Simmons managed to move up with us.. so we were all listening to the announcments and the principle Mr.Dickollo made an announcement of a talent show since us the 8th graders were graduating this year.. He said "ATTENTION ATTENTION ALL 8TH GRADERS THERE WILL BE A GRADUTAION TALENT SHOW COME MAY 15TH PLEASE ALL SIGN UP IT SHOULD BE ENJOYABLE!!" And just GRRRRREAT I growled it was only May 1st!!!! So then Pheobe and I were discussing the songs we were going to sing Pheobe was going to I love you by Faith Evans… I told her I am going to sing If only You Knew by Keke Wyatt. I told her it was for a special someone… So then I asked Hey Football head what song are you singing LOL He said nothing but Nicole was going to rap Put it in your Mouth by Dustin Akinyle!! I said ARNOLD that song is too Vulgar for school TSK TSK TSK and then he laughed….  
  
Pheobe and I are at my house and we are discussing our outfits… Pheobe said she was going to put her hair up and wear a beautiful black sparkly dress and black platforms with nice glitter… And then I said I am going to wear this beautiful white lace dress with my hair up and nice shoes to go with it….  
  
May 15th (also 11th year I fell in love with Arnold)  
  
So first up is the nasty thing Nicole singing Put it in your Mouth.. she gets booed off the stage after the first minute!!! OMG she was wearing such a hideous outfit too PINK platforms with a rainbow striped dress can you say EWW she just gained 15lbs wearing it!!!! So then I come on and I am wearing my beautiful white lace dress my hair swept up I dedicate this song to someone I love so much with all of my heart I hope he hears it tonite…..and I think of how much I love Arnold and I take a deep breath and start to sing….  
  
"If Only You Knew"  
  
I must have rehearsed my lines a thousand times,  
  
Until I had them memorized.  
  
But when I get up the nerve to tell you,  
  
the words that never seem to come out right. ohh  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
If only you knew how much I do,  
  
do love you, oh.  
  
If only you knew,  
  
how much I do, do need you.  
  
I dream of moments we share, but your not there,  
  
I'm living in a fantasy.  
  
but you don't even suspect,  
  
could probably care less,  
  
about the changes I been going through.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
play on  
  
No, you don't even suspect,  
  
Could probably care less,  
  
about the changes I been going through.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Oh, if, if  
  
o, You don't know how much u don't know  
  
I said you don't know,  
  
how much I need you sugar,  
  
only you knew,  
  
how much I do,  
  
I love you baby, only if u knew how much i do,  
  
i love u baby, i need u baby  
  
  
  
So Helga finishes the song and gets a standing ovation…  
  
Arnolds POV  
  
OMG I haven't realized how beautiful Helga is until I heard her sing tonight I should tell her BYE BYE to ugly nicole (  
  
HELGAS POV  
  
I walked off the stage and caught Arnold.. Arnold poohbear I love you with all of my heart and passiontly wit my soul for 11 years can we start a realationship?  
  
Arnolds POV  
  
My answer beautiful is yes ( and they kiss passintily for 10 minutes they are both melting into each others arms  
  
The END :-D 


End file.
